Episodio 1: Cómo tontos y Titanes
by RegularBluejay-girl
Summary: Primer Episodio de "Regular Show Adventures Series" (Regular Show es propiedad de JG Quintel) Mordecai y Rigby encuentran una cueva misteriosa en el parque, cuyo misterio desatará no solo una nueva aventura sino que también sumirá al universo en el caos que nuevamente ellos tienen que salvar
1. Chapter 1: Las señales

_**¡Hola! ¡He decidido hacer una serie de aventuras acerca de Regular Show, aunque ya se haya acabado la serie, no quiere decir que no pueda hacer más aventuras aparte con ellos, así que he llamado a esta serie "Regular Show Adventures" en honor a seguir con las aventuras de la serie! Solo unos datos antes de comenzar:**_

 _ **·**_ _ **Está basada en la serie original de JG Quintel, por la tanto aún siguen siendo sus personajes**_

 _ **·**_ _ **Las aventuras se desarrollarán antes de los sucesos del domo (O sea tomará un rumbo diferente que los sucesos de la mitad de la temporada 7 ni la temporada 8)**_

 _ **·**_ _ **Obviamente, nuevas aventuras y nuevos personajes, entre ellos villanos nuevos y una integrante al parque**_

 _ **·**_ _ **La serie empezará con una temporada 1, debido a que sería como una OVA**_

 _ **·**_ _ **Las historias serán propiedad mía y si quieren tomar ideas de estas, preguntarme primero (En tipo diálogo porque así me salen las ideas mejor, además, solo estarán disponibles en español)**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos…**_

 _Episodio 1_

 ** _CÓMO TONTOS Y TITANES_**

 ** _Era una mañana tranquila en el parque, sábado en la mañana exactamente, en otoño, el reloj de la habitación de Mordecai y Rigby señalaba las 8 am. Pero no era un día cualquiera para uno de ellos, era el cumpleaños de Mordecai, suena la alarma de la habitación y el arrendajo se levanta todo animado y feliz, desbordaba felicidad como nunca antes lo había hecho_**

Mordecai: (Apaga la alarma y le lanza una almohada a Rigby) ¡Despierta amigo, ya salió el sol! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy verdad?

Rigby: (Despierta adormilado y sacude su cabeza) Ugh, sí cierto (Se levanta al mismo tiempo que Mordecai) ¡Es sábado de flojera!

Mordecai: ¿Cómo? O sea… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Rigby: ¡Estaba jugando! No podía olvidar tu cumpleaños, viejo (Saca una caja de regalo y se la da) Feliz cumpleaños Mordo

Mordecai: A ver ono me pregunto qué puede ser (Abre la caja, y saca un puntero láser con su nombre) Wow ¿Una caja tan grande para un puntero láser?

Rigby: ¡Ya sé que vas a decir! Pero tiene un par de sorpresitas, aprieta el botón (Mordecai lo pulsa y suena como un gas)

Mordecai: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Suena como un cojín ruidoso! (Ambos se ríen como tontos)

Rigby: Y si mantienes apretado al otro botón mientras le hablas, puede grabar tu voz y reproducirla cuando la aprietas de nuevo (Pulsa el botón de abajo)

Puntero: (Con la voz de Rigby) ¡Rigby es fabuloso!

Rigby: Sí... Digamos que he estado jugando con tu regalo antes de dártelo

Mordecai: Wow, oye es el primer regalo bueno que no va con tu nombre que me has dado. Gracias mapache

Rigby: Le mandé a que le pusieran tu nombre uwu ¿Cool no?

Mordecai: ¿Qué? ¿No te tentaste a querer poner tu nombre en vez del mío?

Rigby: ¡Exactameeeeeeeeeente!

Mordecai: Wow, eso significa mucho. En serio mapache, es el mejor regalo que me has dado

Rigby: ¡Bueno, vamos a desayunar! ¡Sábado de flojera y cumpleaños!

Mordecai: ¡Sí que sí!

 ** _Ambos gritan su OOOOOOHHHHHHH de costumbre y salen de la habitación rumbo a la cocina_**

Rigby: Oye ¿Qué tienes el día de hoy? Te levantaste muy animado, incluso siendo tu cumpleaños no te levantas así.

Mordecai: Es que hoy entendí que las cosas que me pasan, incluso con mis relaciones, no he sido tan positivo, así que desde hoy empezaré a ser positivo, le diré sí al mundo, seré el señor positivo. Tal vez así las cosas mejoren

Rigby: Aunque con las chicas eres un caso perdido (Mordecai lo golpea) ¡Auch! ¿No que ibas a ser positivo?

Mordecai: Y lo soy ¡ESE fue un golpe positivo!

 _ **Los dos entran en la cocina, enseguida el arrendajo y el mapache huelen un dulce aroma, acompañado de otro de huevos, tocino y panqueques, vieron a una chica cocinando todo, era una chica gata dorada, de cabello largo y castaño el cual se lo había amarrado para poder cocinar, con un vestido corto azul con franjas rojas en la falda, con pantalones azules y las mismas franjas rojas con botas blancas, a su lado estaban sus guantes azules los cuales se los había quitado para no ensuciarlos, tenía adicionalmente un delantal blanco, esta chica trabajaba ya hace como 5 meses en el parque, era una extranjera proveniente de Londres, su nombre era Bianca Catherine Aldrich Hamilton, o cómo sus amigos, en especial Mordo le decían…**_

Mordecai: ¡Buenos días Bi!

Bianca: ¡Buenos días chicos y feliz cumpleaños Mordecai! (Le sonríe haciendo que el ave se sonrojara, su amigo lo notó de inmediato y le da un codazo)

Mordecai: ¡O-oh! Gracias (Bianca le da un suéter de color rojo con brillantes franjas azules)

Bianca: Lo tejí yo misma para ti, espero que te guste mi regalo, es algo británico pero lo hice solo para ti.

Mordecai: ¿Tejiste esto para mí? ¡Muchas gracias, es muy lindo, lo usaré!

Bianca: No tienes que ponértelo dentro de casa, úsalo para el fío solamente

Mordecai: Oh, sí cierto ¡Je-je!

Rigby: ¿Qué haces por cierto? Creí que tendrías día libre

Bianca: Es que creí que podría ayudar y pedí horas extra, así que me encargaré de la casa por el día de hoy (Susurra) Estoy ahorrando para un auto y no tener que venir más en moto

Mordecai: Eso es asombroso Bi

Bianca: Te hice el desayuno Mordecai, creí que como era tu cumpleaños, merecías un desayuno especial (Pone en la mesa un plato caliente de tocino, salchichas, huevos revueltos y panqueques con miel)

Mordecai: ¡Gracias Bi, se ve delicioso! (Corre hacia la mesa y se sienta)

Rigby: Awwww ónò Quisiera que fuera mi cumpleaños

Bianca: Tranquilo, también hice para ti, mapache (Pone un plato igual en la mesa)

Rigby: ¡Bianca, eres una asombrosa británica!

 _ **El mapache se sienta a comer, mientras que Bianca les sirve café a ambos en tazas, Mordecai y Rigby estaban fascinados con el desayuno**_

Mordecai: ¡Estos son los mejores panqueques que he probado! ¡Y el tocino está crocante y rico!

Rigby: ¡Los huevos están asombrosos y las salchichas jugosas! ¡Oh cielos, ando en el maldito paraíso!

Mordecai: (Toma café) Y el café está delicioso. Eres una gran cocinera Bi

Bianca: Gracias Mordo, aprendí a cocinar a los 6 años. Cuestión de supervivencia ¿Deseas más café?

Mordecai: ¡Por supuesto, gracias! (Bianca la sirve café y toma un poco)

Bianca: Con tus gustos, no me molestaría hacerte el desayuno todos los días

Mordecai: ¿PERO QUÉ? (Escupe el café de la impresión y se pone rojo del sonrojo)

Rigby: ¡Wacala! (Se limpia el rostro del café escupido)

Bianca: Algo más owo (Le da una bolsa de papel caliente con algo adentro) Te hice los macarrones que te gustan mucho para que los lleves en tu salida de cumpleaños, preparé más por si Rigby se las come

Rigby: ¡OYE!

Mordecai: (abre la bolsa y huele los macarrones) Están recién hechos. Gracias. Tenemos que irnos Bi, vamos a jugar videojuegos al centro comercial, gracias por el desayuno, el suéter y los macarrones.

 _ **Los dos terminan de desayunar y salen de la casa, Mordecai tomaba un macarrón y se lo comía con un gusto indiscutible**_

Mordecai: (Las iris de sus ojos se vuelven estrelladas al saborear los macarrones) Sin duda los macarrones de Bianca son perfectos y deliciosos, tan dulces y esponjosos

Rigby: Dame

Mordecai: No, son para mí

Rigby: Pero sus macarrones son como una entrada al cielo

Mordecai: Bueno ya (Le da unos cuantos) ¿Feliz?

Rigby: (Se los come todos de una) ¡SI LLEGO A COMER OTRO TIPO DE MACARRONES QUE NO SEAN ESTOS SERÁN UN INSULTO PARA MI BOCA!

Mordecai: Desde que Bianca está aquí, las cosas se pusieron más interesantes, claro que al principio fue extraño para todos trabajar con una chica. Pero después ya no podemos vivir sin ella, nos ayuda mucho, sabe defenderse, es autosuficiente, cocina increíble, es linda, ordenada, además que es una ternurita

Rigby: ¿Dijiste ternurita?

Mordecai: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, no, dije esponjosita! ¡Sí eso!

Rigby: ¡OH SANTO CIELOS NO ESTO DE NUEVO! ¡Primero Margarita, después CJ y ahora Bianca! ¿Es en serio?

Mordecai: Solo me agrada mucho (Voltea hacia Rigby) Prometo que no habrá nada entre ella y yo

Rigby: ¿En serio?

Mordecai: Desde hoy ya no más Mordecai el perdedor de las chicas que lo arruina todo, seré el divertido y cool. Es una promesa (Claramente había cruzado los dedos tras la espalda)

Benson: (Se acerca a ellos) Vaya, vaya, por fin están aquí. Tengo un trabajo para ustedes

Mordecai: ¿Trabajo? Pero es mi cumpleaños

Rigby: ¡Sí! ¡Y es día libre!

Benson: ¡TRAN-QUI-LOS! Solo es una pequeña cosa, y después los dejo ir. Solo necesito que revisen la cueva que está cerca de aquí y me avisen si hay algo adentro y listo.

Rigby: ¿Es todo? Bueno no está tan mal

Benson: Sí no quieren desperdiciar el resto de su día libre, es mejor que se mueva y revisen la cueva cuanto antes o los despido. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Mordecai

Mordecai: Sí, mejor vamos, mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto podremos ir al centro comercial (Sonríe) Y gracias Benson

Rigby: Cómo sea (Rueda los ojos

 ** _-¿Qué pasará con los chicos en aquella cueva? ¿Quieren saber más? No olviden dejarme comentarios si quieren que siga con este episodios-_**


	2. Chapter 2: El despertar de los titanes

_**La última vez, Mordecai y Rigby se acercan a la cueva que tenían que inspeccionar antes de poder seguir con su día libre. El duo entran en esta, el ave saca una linterna que tenía escondida encendiéndola para poder revisar mejor el lugar, finalmente llegan hasta una pared con unos dibujos de prismas brillantes**_

Mordecai: ¡Que loco! (Admitiendo sorprendido el aviar) ¿Cómo es que nunca vimos esto aquí?

Rigby: No sé (El mapache mira una piedra en forma de prisma en el suelo) ¡Asombroso! (Toma la piedra y la revisa)

Mordecai: Es mejor regresar… ¿No te parece?

Rigby: Tranquilo "Señor positivo", no va a pasar nada (El mamífero observa una ranura con la forma de la piedra en el centro de la pared) Tal vez eso vaya ahí, debe haber un tesoro (Diciendo emocionado)

Mordecai: ¿Y si desatamos el apocalipsis en el universo o algo así…de nuevo?

Rigby: ¡Me vale, yo creo que hay un tesoro!

 _ **Sin más, el mapache introduce la piedra en la ranura, enseguida los dibujos de la pared empiezan a brillar, en eso, la pared comienza a subir como la puerta de una cochera hasta que finalmente se muestra un salón lleno de prismas brillantes, pilares y al fondo un prisma blanco gigante junto con 4 prismas más pequeño de diferentes colores: Rojo, Azul, Amarillo y Naranja**_

Rigby: OH POR…. (Grita emocionado el mapache debido al hallazgo) ¡SOMOS RICOS, ENCONTRAMOS DIAMANTES!

Mordecai: No son diamantes mapache, más bien son prismas

Rigby: Igual han de valer algo ¿No? ¡Es una mina llena de ellas! (Toma una de la pared y trata de arrancarla, pero el objeto no quería salir) Ugh ¡No sale!

Mordecai: ¡Nos vas a meter en problemas mapache, deja eso y vayamos a informarle a Benson de esto! (Regañando molesto a su amigo)

Rigby: ¡Ugh! Esto no sale (Ve el prisma blanco gigante) ¡Ayúdame con ese, de seguro nos darán algo!

 _ **En ese momento, Rigby corre hacia el prisma grande, lo agarra como puedo tratando de sacarlo del suelo, pero cómo era obvio, este no salía por más que lo jalaba, el café solo mira a su amigo que estaba cruzado de brazos**_

Rigby: ¡¿Qué parte de AYÚDAME no entendiste?!

Mordecai: Es que siempre que tocamos algo lo arruinamos ¿No te parece?

Rigby: ¡Pfff! ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué se liberen algo como los caballeros del apocalipsis o algo así y nosotros tengamos que atraparlo, para que después de ello, tengamos que pelear con un tipo malvado milenario y poderoso?

Mordecai: Emm ¿Podría ser?

Rigby: Ya, ayúdame (Rueda los ojos)

Mordecai: Ugh, si con eso te callas…

 _ **El arrendajo no tuvo otra opción que agarra el prisma con Rigby, y mientras trataban de sacarlo, los otros prismas comienzan a brillar, de los 4 prismas mencionados aparecen 4 luces que se materializaban en 4 individuos diferentes:**_

 _ **El primero era un humano, pelirrojo, con un traje marcial rojo y cintas negras, una en la cabeza y otra en la cintura**_

 _ **La segunda era una elfa de color azul y cabello rubio largo el cual era amarrado a modo de trenza, con un vestido celeste claro, así mismo tenía las cintas negras en las misma posiciones**_

 _ **El tercero era un canario dorado con un peinado estilo rockero, este además de sus alas tenía alas en su espalda, su anatomía era igual a la de Mordecai pero de especie distinta, el traje era el mismo que el primero chico, solo que de color blanco**_

 _ **Y el cuarto, era un toro con una mirada amenazadora, cuyo conjunto era igual al que los otros chicos, pero de color blanco.**_

 _ **En fin los 4 se mostraron flotando frente a los dos chicos**_

Rigby: ¿No sientes que nos están mirando o algo así?

Mordecai: La verdad… sí (Ambos voltean lentamente y ven a los chicos flotantes, lo que hace que el ave se petrifique por su presencia) Ay no

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya (Diciendo con malicia el chico humano) parece que tenemos nuevos amigos

¿?: Wow, el azulito es lindo (La chica miraba a Mordecai con mucho interés)

¿?: El enano se ve ridículo (Opinaba el aviar amarillo mientras solo mostraba una actitud intimidante)

¿?: ¡Vamos a usarlos como saco de boxeo! (Agrega el toro quien expulsaba a cada momento humo por la nariz al respirar)

Mordecai: ¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?! (Pregunta el azul nervioso)

¿?: ¿Qué quiénes somos? (Ríe el humano) ¡JA! ¡Somos los titanes de la destrucción! ¡Formados por los elementos de la Tierra! Y si son tan ignorantes que no saben de cuál elementos hablo son los del fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra

Rigby: ¿Titanes de la…destrucción? (Pregunta con miedo el mamífero)

¿?: (La chica asienta con presunción) ¡Así es, cada uno representa a cada elemento, Magno es el titán del fuego, Ventos es el titán del viento, Terro es el titán de la tierra, y yo, Surface, la titán del agua! Hemos estado atrapados en esos prismas durante 500 largos años y ahora que somos libres, podemos conquistar el Multiverso, listo para el resurgimiento de nuestro maestro Shadowkress, el titán de la oscuridad, para que en el día de su llegada, nuestro maestro consuma al Multiverso en la oscuridad eterna

Mordecai: Em… (Interrumpe al arrendajo) Chicos, miren no es por ser mala onda, pero no creo que deberían hacerlo. No quiero vivir en una oscuridad eterna

Rigby: ¡Sí, además no quiero ser esclavo de nadie!

Ventos: ¡Tranquilos, somos titanes muy piadosos, si se quitan de nuestro camino y no nos molestan, no los haremos trabajar en las minas como al resto de la población mortal, sino que serán nuestros esclavos personales! (Ríe el canario)

Surface: ¡OHHH! (Grita emocionada) Yo quiero al azul

Terro: ¡Hey! ¿Por qué esperar a ello? (El ovino hace aparecer un par de collares con cadenas y los lanzan directamente a los cuellos de Mordecai y Rigby) ¡Si podemos esclavizarlos ahora! ¡Yo me quedaré con el enano! (Jala al mapache de la cadena)

Rigby: ¡Oye, suéltame! (Resistiéndose a la cadena)

Mordecai: (Surface lo jala de su cadena mientras el ave se resistía) ¡Rigby, grita lo más fuerte que puedas, alguien debería oírnos!

Rigby: ¡E-está bien! (El mapache grita con todas sus fuerzas) ¡AYUDA, AYUDA!

Mordecai: ¡SOCORRO, SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ! (Gritando a todo pulmón)

Magno: ¡Dejen de resistirse! ¡Es patético! Además, nadie podrá salvarlos

 _ **Las esperanzas de los chicos de ser libre de las cadenas disminuían cada vez más, hasta que los 4 titanes empiezan a sentir una sensación de cortocircuito en sus cabezas, gracias a ello sueltan a los chicos, agregando que de las sombras sale una misteriosa mujer anciana, era del tamaño de Rigby, de piel azul verdoso, con una gran verruga en la nariz, un peinado amarrado de color blanco, su vestido cubría todo su cuerpo, solo era de color rojo, un collar con un prisma, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus arrugas se notaban tanto como su verruga, también sostenía un bastón con una circunferencia en la punta, la cual parecía un atrapa sueños, solo que tenía cristales en vez de plumas, la desconocida hace sonar dichos cristales haciendo un ruido que solo los titanes no podían soportar**_

¿?: ¡Muy bien ineptos, más les vale que se vayan de aquí, no querrán que use mi bastón! (La mujer misteriosa reclamaba mientras sonaba su bastón)

Mordecai: ¿Y esa quién es? (Pregunta el ave)

Rigby: No tengo idea pero su verruga me asquea

 _ **-¿Cuál será la identidad de la misteriosa mujer que salvó al dúo? ¿Los nuevos villanos serán derrotados por ella? ¿Qué exactamente pasa con los prismas? ¿Quieren saber más? No olviden dejar comentarios-**_


	3. Chapter 3: Misterios por resolver

_**-Esta parte será muy corta en relación a los otros capítulos debido a que se contará una historia y quiero que para el próximo capitulo solo se centre en la historia, eso es todo por ahora-**_

 _ **Una extraña anciana había salvado las vidas del arrendajo y el mapache, los 4 titanes de la destrucción observan a la misteriosa dama mientras se acercaba a ellos**_

¿?: ¡Muy bien ineptos, más les vale que se vayan de aquí, no querrán que use mi bastón! (La mujer misteriosa reclamaba mientras sonaba su bastón)

Mordecai: ¿Y esa quién es? (Pregunta el ave)

Rigby: No tengo idea pero su verruga me asquea

Magno: ¿Morgana? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tratando de detenernos?! ¡Ugh, no importa! (Terro vuela hasta el techo y lo rompe haciendo un agujero) ¡Nos ocuparemos de estos tontos después, ahora vamos a causar caos!

 _ **Los 4 titanes de la destrucción vuelan por el agujero hacia al cielo perdiéndose de vista, Morgana saca un alfiler y usa este para liberar al arrendajo y al mapache de las cadenas, una vez libres, los dos se levantan a agradecer a su salvadora**_

Mordecai: Muchas gracias señora

Rigby: ¡Sí! Por un momento creí que estaríamos perdidos (Ambos reciben un bastonazo en la cabeza por parte de la anciana) ¡AUCH!

Mordecai: ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! (Pregunta el aviar sobándose la cabeza por el golpe)

Morgana: ¿Y todavía preguntas inepto? (Regañando al dúo) ¡Liberaron la mayor amenaza en todo el Multiverso! ¡Son un par de ineptos!

Rigby: ¡No fue nuestra intención, solo queríamos sacar ese cristal blanco gigante de ahí, nada más!

Mordecai: Sí, lo tocamos y ellos aparecieron (Menciona asustado)

Rigby: Por cierto… ¿Qué es Multiverso?

Morgana: (Sorprendida por la pregunta les da un golpe de nuevo a los chicos) ¡No puedo creer que ustedes sean…! ¡No, no, no, estos ineptos no pueden ser parte de la leyenda!

Mordecai: ¿Leyenda? ¿Cuál leyenda?

Morgana: ¡¿NO SABEN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LA LEYENDA?! (Dice la mujer mientras se da un golpe en la cara) ¡No, USTEDES no puede ser los elegidos para nada!

Rigby: ¡Pero al menos use el bastón ese para detener a esos tipos! (Reclama el mapache)

Morgana: Los prismas de alerta solo sirven para irritar provocando dolores de cabeza a titanes con ese sonido que solo a ellos les parece insoportable, no sirve para detenerlos inepto

Mordecai: ¿Y qué es eso de los elegidos?

Skips: (En ello, el yeti sale de entre las sombras) Es parte de la leyenda de los guardianes del Multiverso

Rigby: ¿Skips? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skips: Los vi entrar a esa cueva y los seguí, apenas pude alcanzarlos cuando ya habían liberado a los titanes de la destrucción, iba a lanzarme a ayudar pero Morgana ya había aparecido primero (Ve a la mujer) ¿Morgana?

Morgana: Nos volvemos a encontrar, ha pasado 500 años, inepto (Dice la anciana mientras ríe al verlo)

Mordecai: ¿La conoces?

Skips: Digamos que éramos colegas, tendré que hacerles un resumen muy pequeño de la leyenda ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, acomódense, porque lo que voy a contarles, los va a dejar con la boca abierta, es sobre una misión, una misión que ahora ustedes deben cumplir

 _ **-Mordecai y Rigby solo se quedan asombrados y a la vez confundidos mientras que ellos solo se sientan en un par de rocas para oír el relato de Skips y Morgana. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Y por qué con ellos?-**_


	4. Chapter 4: La historia de una tragedia

_**El arrendajo y el mapache estaban a punto de oír una historia de antaño que tenía mucho que ver con todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, ellos solo se sentaron sobre unas rocas esperando el relato del yeti y la anciana**_

Skips: Hace 500 años, se había mudado una escuela de artes marciales desde Japón, querían extender todos sus conocimientos alrededor del mundo, los dueños de la escuela aquí en USA eran dos individuos, llamados Light y su hermano mayor Zah, Light repartía conocimiento y sabiduría, mientras que Zah repartía dureza y habilidad marcial. Mientras que yo trabajaba en el parque, no tuve más opción que tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo por problemas financieros, así que entré a la academia de artes marciales para ayudar a reparar sus máquinas de entrenamiento, ahí también conocí a Morgana, ella era la ayudante especial de Light y Zah, y según recuerdo, también te gustaba Zah ¿Verdad? (Decía mientras miraba a la anciana)

Morgana: Lo dijiste bien inepto, GUSTABA, hasta que eso pasó (Rueda los ojos)

Mordecai: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Rigby: ¡Sí! (Comiendo palomitas de origen desconocido) ¿Y Morgana era tan anciana a esa edad también? (Recibe un bastonazo por parte de la mujer) ¡AUCH! ¡Solo decía!

Morgana: ¡YO ERA UNA JOVEN BELLA Y HERMOSA PEDAZO DE INEPTO! (Gritando y sintiéndose insultada por aquel comentario) Claro hasta que digamos que ese problema causó un efecto secundario que me hizo sobrevivir hasta este tiempo, pero sin belleza

Mordecai: ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? (Interroga al yeti un tanto preocupado)

Skips: Llegaron 4 chicos nuevos a la academia: Zack, Lillie, Richie y Yen. Se convirtieron en los alumnos estrellas de los dos maestros, pero ellos querían más a Light por sus conocimientos y su paciencia, Zah sintió envidia de su hermano e inmediatamente fue a desahogarse en el bosque, pero encontró una cueva donde estaban los prismas titánicos, así que decidió usar uno de ellos para demostrar que era mejor que su hermano, pero el prisma que eligió, al sentir una cantidad de maldad dentro del corazón de Zah, se llenó de maldad y se volvió negro atrapando a Zah en el poder de la oscuridad, naturalmente cambiando su aspecto a un ser lleno de maldad con el poder de controlar la oscuridad y las sombras, Zah se convirtió en Shadowkress, el titán de la oscuridad.

Mordecai: ¿Y no pudiste hacer nada?

Skips: En ese momento no estaba en la academia, así que no tengo conocimiento de qué pasó exactamente.

Morgana: Pero yo seguiré: Zah, ahora convertido de Shadowkress fue a la academia a apoderarse de los 4 estudiantes estrellas, porque esos estudiantes estaban destinados a ser los 4 titanes de defenderían el Multiverso, como guardianes de este, y claro, no eran ineptos como estos dos

Rigby: ¡Oye! (Sintiéndose ofendido)

Mordecai: ¿Así que ellos se supone que eran los elegidos para ser los guardianes del Multiverso? Pero se ven malvados

Skips: Los 4 eran una clave para los dos maestros, para Light eran la llave para un mundo mejor, su entrenamiento los ayudaría a conseguir sus propios prismas, este maestro ya conocía de los prismas titánicos hace tiempo y pensó que era buena idea encontrar a 4 chicos para que ocupe los 4 prismas que encontró, estos prismas únicos tienen el poder de sacar a flote el potencial oculto de una persona, sus poderes aparecerían dependiendo de cómo es este, cada prisma tiene un dueño y ninguna persona es capaz de usarlo excepto por el dueño de este, por ello los colores de los prismas representaban sus almas, y por supuesto del elemento del que el prisma representa como el hielo, la electricidad, las estrellas…

Rigby: ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y también podría haber un titán de la pizza? (Preguntando emocionado)

Skips: Pues… sí, también

Mordecai: (Ríe como estúpido al igual que el mapache) Titán de la pizza ¿Te imaginas lanzando pizza por doquier?

Rigby: ¡Oh sí, eso sería asombroso viejo! Y rayos de peperoni

Mordecai: ¡JAJAJAJA, eso sería cool!

Morgana: (Ve a ambos reír y les vuelve a dar un bastonazo a cada uno) ¡ESTO ES MUY SERIO PARA QUE ESTÉN HABLANDO ESTUPIDECES PAR DE INEPTOS!

Skips: El poder titán es muy grande, ni un mortal podría contra tal poder, los prismas solo pueden ser usados únicamente por las personas que han elegido como ya lo había mencionado pero tengo que recordárselos muy bien, los 4 prismas que representaban las fuerzas de la naturaleza eligieron a esos chicos para que sean sus usuarios, el día del ataque iba a ser el mismo en el que los chicos iban a otorgarles el poder de los prismas

Morgana: ¡Hasta que vino Shadowkress en medio de la ceremonia con un ayudante desconocido, los 4 chicos usaron el poder de sus prismas para detenerlo, pero él los atrapó y contaminaron sus corazones con sombras! Zack se transformó en Magno, titán del fuego, Lillie en Surface, titán del agua, Richie en Ventos, el titán del viento y Yen en Terro, el titán de la tierra y fueron contaminados y otorgados al mal

Mordecai: ¿Contaminar sus corazones con sombras? (Diciendo un poco perturbado) ¿Así es como los volvió malvados?

Morgana: Exacto. Light no tuvo más opción que usar su mayor recurso, su propio prisma titán, el cual lo convirtió en el titán de la luz: Lightnitos, luchó contra su hermano hasta llegar a una cueva desolada, él usó su poder para atrapar a Shadowkress en un prisma negro gigante, pero eso también le costó toda su energía, Lightnitos llegó a esta cueva y se sacrificó a sí mismo para atrapar y sellar a sus estudiantes en prismas, los mismos que están ahí en el suelo, Light se convirtió en el mismo prisma gigante que ustedes tocaron, y yo cuido de ellos desde entonces, la pelea me dejó con el poder de envejecer MUY lentamente por eso ando viva en estas épocas

Mordecai: Ohhhh (Diciendo con asombro) ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

Skips: Les contamos todo esto porque la leyenda que Light dejó es que un día después de 500 años, los dos nuevos guardianes del Multiverso serían convocados cuando tocaran su prisma, haciendo que los 4 titanes de la destrucción escapen y despertando a Shadowkress en su guarida, además que esos guardianes usarían el poder de sus propios prismas para volver a atrapar a esos tipos y destruir a Shadowkress de una vez por todas ¡Ustedes ahora son los nuevos guardianes del Multiverso!

 _ **El ave y el mamífero quedaron perplejos, sin duda, de todos los problemas en que se había metido, este era el más grande y peligroso en el que han estado, como se esperaba, empezaron a dudar sobre su nuevo rol en el mundo**_

Mordecai: ¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Nosotros no queremos hacer eso!

Rigby: ¡Solo porque causamos el apocalipsis por ciento ochava vez no quiere decir que lo arreglemos! (Reclama el café molesto)

Mordecai: ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

Skips: ¿Quién liberó a los titanes de la destrucción?

Mordecai/Rigby: (Agachan la cabeza un poco avergonzados) Nosotros

Skips: Pues ahí tienen su respuesta

Morgana: ¡Yo aún no estoy convencida de que sean estos ineptos los guardianes!

Skips: Solo dale los prismas ¿Quién sabe que podría estar pasando ahora? (De repente se oyen explosiones que venían de afuera asustando al dúo)

Mordecai: ¡Oh no, el parque!

 _ **Ahora con un nuevo rol, Mordecai y Rigby solo les quedaba una cosa que hacer, cumplirlo y salvar, el parque, sus vidas y a las personas que amaban, de por sí ya se metían en problemas por una simple travesura, esta les ha tocado con una gran responsabilidad**_


	5. Chapter 5: El inicio de una historia

_**Después de la reveladora historia de los titanes y saber sobre su nueva función en el mundo, Mordecai y Rigby junto Skips y la anciana dejan la cueva debido a que habían escuchado una fuerte explosión que provenía del parque, una vez afuera observan todo estaba en llamas, el titán del fuego, Magno estaba lanzando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, en ese momento Benson llega molesto a dónde estaban los chicos**_

Benson: (Rojo de furia la máquina de chicles regaña al dúo) ¡¿USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN UNA VEZ EN SUS VI…?! (En ese instante ve a Morgana y se asusta) ¡AHHHHHH!

Morgana: ¿Qué miras inepto? (Pregunta la anciana algo insultada por el susto)

Benson: ¡COMO SEA! ¡MORDECAI Y RIGBY ARREGLEN YA ESTO O LOS DESPIDO!

Rigby: ¡Es que ese tipo es un titán, y nosotros somos simples tipos! (Reclama el mapache con miedo)

Mordecai: Skips dijo que nadie tiene oportunidad

Skips: No sin sus propios prismas, Morgana

Morgana: ¡Olvídalo, esos ineptos no merecen tal poder!

 ** _En ese momento, algo brilla en el bolsillo de Morgana, eran dos prismas, los cuales de una forma magnética vuelan a las manos de Mordecai y Rigby, los prismas cristalinos toman el color azul y el color café de sus característicos dueños_**

Mordecai/Rigby: Que loooooooco (Sorprendidos por la reacción de las joyas)

Morgana: ¡¿EN SERIO SON ELLOS?! ¡Ugh, es una mala idea!

Benson: Es lo que yo siempre digo de ellos (Rueda los ojos)

Mordecai: Entonces… ¿Son nuestros, podemos usarlos?

Skips: (Asiente con la cabeza) Solo deben apretar los prismas con fuerza, tranquilos, no se cortarán

Rigby: (Mira a Mordecai) ¿Estás listo?

Mordecai: (Asiente) ¡Listo!

 ** _Así, Mordecai y Rigby apretaron los prismas en su mano, viéndose envueltos en una luz de metamorfosis, en cinco segundos se convierten en titanes:_**

 ** _-Mordecai, ahora era el titán dragón, ya que el color de su plumaje se oscureció un poco, dos nuevas alas aparecieron en su espalda, una máscara negra cubría sus ojos logrando que la mirada del arrendajo fuese más intimidante, una riñonera roja colgaba en su cuerpo, sus brazos cambiaron, parecía que usaba guantes con garras.-_**

 ** _-Rigby, también sufrió cambios como el titán marcial, usaba un chaleco rojo que se usa para las artes marciales, su cabello ahora era más puntiagudo, tenía bandas tanto en sus muñecas como en su cabeza y de cinturón, los shorts que antes usaba para el taekwando, ahora era medias sin dedos en sus pies, además tenía en su cinturón un puntero láser -_**  
 ** _Ambos se miran a sí mismos y a ellos sorprendidos de la forma que adquirieron gracias a los prismas_**

Benson: ¡Wow! (Admiraba asombrado el rojo)

Morgana: Al parecer tenemos aquí al Titán de los dragones y al Titán marcial, no me esperaba tales asignaciones de los prismas

Mordecai: ¡Viejo, mi aspecto cambió un poco, tengo alas tras la espaldas, y parece que una máscara!

Rigby: ¡Yo me siento más fuerte, como si supiera de todas las artes marciales! ¡Mi cabello está cool, parezco Rambo! ¿No tenemos que cambiar nuestros nombres verdad?

Benson: ¡DEJEN DE ADMIRARSE Y SAQUEN A ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ! (Deja de admirarlos y los regaña de nuevo)

Mordecai: Creo que eso es un no

 _ **El arrendajo y el mapache ahora con su nueva apariencia se enfrentan a la nueva amenaza y corren hacia Magno, el cual se impresiona al verlos**_

Magno: ¡¿USTEDES SON TITANES?! (Grita intrigado el titán rojo) ¡No puede ser solo somos 5 titanes incluido mi maestro Shadowkress!¡No importa, los destruiré! (En ese momento le lanza lava al mapache)

Rigby: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Grita agudamente)

Mordecai: ¡RIGBY! (El ave se interpone para protegerlo y es cubierto por la lava)

Rigby: ¡Mordecai! (Exaltado por ver a su amigo cubierto de lava)

Mordecai: (Se quita la lava del cuerpo pero sorprendentemente no le pasó nada) Tranquilo viejo ¡Parece que soy inmune a la lava, en realidad sentí como un baño!

Magno: ¡Ugh! (Escupe fuego pero solo le hacía cosquillas a Mordecai)

Mordecai: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ya, me haces cosquillas! ¡Me toca! (Escupe fuego de su pico a Magno)

Magno: ¡Tu inútil ataque no sirve, el fuego es mi elemento!

Rigby: ¡Oh! ¡Mi turno! (El mamífero concentra electricidad en sus manos aprovechando la distracción para darle un fuerte golpe a Magno) ¡Puño eléctrico!

Magno: ¡Ugh! (Mira a los dos acercarse, el dúo empieza a darle golpes)

Mordecai: (Su mano brilla como una garra) ¡Garra de dragón! (Lo golpea)

Morgana: Mmmm… (Observa la anciana algo intrigada) Bien puede que sí sean ellos… Pero aun así son unos ineptos

Mordecai: ¡Rigby! (Con la garra corta un árbol y Rigby lo atrapa cargándolo fácil) ¡Golpéalo con fuerza!

Rigby: ¡AHHHH! (Le lanza el árbol a Magno mandándolo al piso)

Benson: ¡OIGAN, NO DESTRUYAN LOS ÁRBOLES!

Magno: (Incinera el árbol y mira a los chicos, el chico sabía que no podía contra los dos así que usa su último recurso) ¡E-esperen! Ustedes… Son titanes ¿No?

Mordecai: ¿Pues ya ves que sí no?

Magno: ¿Pues qué tal si se unen a nosotros? ¡Los titanes debemos estar unidos, únanse a nuestro amo y dejen que contamine sus corazones con sombras, van a ser más poderosos de lo que ya son ahora!

 ** _El aviar y el_** ** _mamífero_** ** _se miran entre ellos pero la respuesta era más que obvia, ellos no estaban dispuestos a darle la espalda a sus amigos_**

Rigby: ¡La respuesta es no!

Mordecai: ¡Deja el parque en paz!

Magno: Son unos tontos, no saben que desperdician la oportunidad de ser libres y con gran poder… Cuando lo tengamos a ÉL en nuestras manos, el maestro lo usará para hundir al mundo en la oscuridad permanente y ustedes se arrepentirán de ir en contra de nuestros camaradas

 _ **Finalmente Magno lanza una cortina de humo el cual el ave dispersa con sus alas extras pero al dispersarlas se dan cuenta que Magno no estaba y que el fuego se había extinguido**_

Rigby: ¡Se fue!

Mordecai: Descuida, lo atraparemos la próxima vez que se aparezca por aquí

Skips: (El yeti se acerca a los dos nuevos titanes) Bien hecho chicos, usaron el poder titán y detuvieron a Magno

Rigby: Lástima que los tipos escaparon (Dice el mapache con decepción)

Morgana: Y por eso ahora van a entrenar conmigo ineptos (La máquina de chicles al oír eso se pone totalmente en contra de la idea)

Benson: ¡AH NO, PRIMERO DEBEN LIMPIAR ESTE DESASTRE! D: ¡ADEMÁS NO PUEDES LLEVÁRTELOS, SON MIS EMPLEADOS!

Morgana: Solo los ocuparé hasta que completen su entrenamiento, además, no trabajarán a partir de mañana…

Mordecai/Rigby: ¡SIIIIII! (Gritan emocionados)

Morgana: …Porque se la pasarán entrenando

Mordecai/Rigby: ¡Awwww! (Suspiran decepcionados)

Benson: ¡OH NO, NI CREAS, SOY SU JEFE Y NO PUEDES…! (Morgana lo mira amenazante)

Morgana: ¡¿NO PUEDO QUÉ INEPTO?!

Benson: Em… No puedes… No puedes solo llevártelos porque te daré también pizza gratis (La máquina de chicles se sentía intimidada por primera vez por Morgana)

 _ **Mordecai y Rigby estaban sorprendidos, nunca nadie había amenazado así a Benson con la mirada y se salió con la suya**_

Mordecai: Oh bueno ¿Cómo volvemos a la normalidad? ¿Acaso estaremos así para siempre?

Skips: Solo piensen en cómo es su forma normal y volverán a ser los mismos con el prisma en sus manos

 _ **Ambos cierran los ojos y vuelven a la normalidad, miran que sus prismas estaban de vuelta con ellos y los guardan**_

Benson: ¡Bien, ahora…! (Les da una escoba y una pala al dúo) ¡LIMPIEN ESTE DESASTRE O LOS DESPEDIRÉ A AMBOS! D: (El rojo deja la zona muy molesto)

Morgana: Yo tengo que ordenar la cueva para mañana (La anciana hace lo mismo pero con ego por las nubes)

Skips: Tranquilos, les daré una mano (El yeti se va por un momento pero al rato regresa trayendo un pastel de chocolate y sus herramientas) Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Mordecai uwu (le da un pastel con velas)

Mordecai: Pues… Gracias Skips

Rigby: ¡Sopla, sopla!

Mordecai: (El arrendajo sopla las velas del pastel) Viejo… ¡El mejor cumpleaños de la vida!

 _ **Mientras que los chicos limpiaban el desastre ocurrido, los 4 titanes se encontrabana en otra cueva lejos del suceso, ellos estaban arrodillados frente a un agujero en el cual se ven unos ojos rojos, era nada menos que su superior, Shadowkress, su voz era de ultratumba, su sola presencia causaba una presión fuerte que cualquiera que se acercaba se sentiría con**_ ** _escalofríos_**

Surface: Volvimos contigo maestro

Ventos: Esta vez, se logrará su cometido, la oscuridad devorará todo el Multiverso

Terro: Una vez que lo encontremos a él, podrá dominarlo todo, se lo prometemos

Magno: Mmmm (Estaba totalmente molesto por haber perdido la batalla de hace unos momentos)

Shadowkress: Te veo molesto Magno… ¿Fallaste en tu misión?

Magno: Lo siento maestro, los nuevos guardianes no me permitieron causar terror en el parque… Son muy fuertes, con falta de experiencia, pero aun así son fuertes, hasta siento que uno de ellos puede ser… (Se detiene porque su maestro le alza la mano en símbolo de que deje de hablar)

Shadowkress: Solo no te desvíes de nuestro objetivo principal, y es encontrarlo a él ¿De acuerdo?

Magno: Sí maestro

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **-¿Tienes ganas de ver más? ¿Quieres que suba más episodios? No olvides comentarme si quieres que suba el episodio 2 de esta aventura, de mi parte, les agradezco por leer el episodio 1-**_


End file.
